


Wicked Dance

by Elliruexoxo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Aphelios, Bisexual Sett, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Power Bottom Aphelios, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, Turns into Overt sexual tension, Underlying Sexual Tension from the Start, Well at least for me because i only read one shots, then just sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliruexoxo/pseuds/Elliruexoxo
Summary: A rumor of new challenger with a special weapon has risen around the arena. Many have come to see Sett's champion fall from this amateur. However, the challenger has made a grave mistake. He messed with the Boss. He not only killed Sett's champion, but he took 10 sacks of Sett's gold with him and destroyed half of the arena. Sett wants to teach this bastard a lesson. Conveniently, a man who knows more about the bastard has appeared, and is more than willing to help Sett find him. On the condition that he obtains the weapon that the challenger possesses when he kills him. As the two start their journey to find the challenger, Sett discovers more about the mysterious man helping him. He learns how skilled of an assassin he is; about the weapons that he wields; and the horrible fate he and his sister endures. The half vastayan also realizes something about himself. He's into hot Lunari assassins.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. The Dance Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea of where i want to take this story. My goal is to commit and finish this story. I think plot accuracy is a kink and am trying my best to make it work within the realm of LoL (both setting and character wise). That's the beauty of LoL though, they give you story backgrounds and you make a story from it. HOWEVER, I'm new to LoL and have only read Aphelios' and Sett's stories/bios. So it might not be 100% accurate. Apologies.

Today, the arena was fuller than usual. People are threatening to spill through the doors, and Sett has got 3 of his best men on the tills. It’s guaranteed that no one is going anywhere with his money. The reason for today’s crowd was word of an amateur fighter with a special weapon who fought his way to his number one champion. Word has spread like wildfire, and now everyone has gathered to see his champion fall or to see his champion put this amateur where he belongs; in the corpse cart. Sett knows he should be excited about this fight. He knows a thing or two about being an amateur fighting his way to the top and taking over the pit. Sett was that amateur once. However, he had a horrible feeling in his gut. He has a feeling that tonight is going to end in bloodshed and chaos. That shit is usually good for business inside the arena. Outside the arena is another story. 

Sett realized he was sitting tensely on his throne and tried to lean back and relax. One of the beautiful servants by his side started to rub on his bicep, making her way towards his chest. She offered him some grapes from the fruit plate. Sett shook his head and drummed his fingers on the arm rest. He anxiously waits for the fight. The trumpets played, and the announcer presented his champion Vex. Gaining the crowd’s attention, he leisured towards the middle of the arena. He gave the crowd a show by flexing his muscles, then unsheathing his one of his dual swords, throwing the sword in the air. He unsheathes the second sword and gave the sword a spin. He caught the first sword, and with both swords, slashed the air with an X. This created a shockwave that collided with the wooden gate on the other side of the arena. The wooden gate was sliced in the shape of an X and crumbled to the dirt. 

As the gate collapsed, the announcer introduced the challenger. The newbie did not have any armour on him. With only a simple brown tunic on, the challenger looked like a peasant. He came out of the gate with some awkwardness, trying to avoid the splintered pieces. He missed a piece, tripped over the wood, and stumbled onto the dirt chin first. The crowd erupted into laughter. Sett deadpanned at the sight of him. This person was the amateur that made his way to the top; the person who’s going to go against the best in the pit. Sett was not amused. The challenger picked himself up and got into his fighting stance. Out of thin air, a weapon appeared in his hand. Sett shook his head. That did not seem right.  
He leaned forward to get a closer look. The weapon seems to have a transparent, almost ghostly look to it. Sett realizes that when the moon’s light shone on the weapon, it became opaque and brighter. The weapon is shaped like a crescent, with a silver hilt. His gut feeling increased tenfold. The pit official waves his scarf, and the battle starts. Vex dashed towards his opponent, his dual swords prepositioned in an X. He slashed twice, creating two shockwaves towards the amateur. Astoundingly, the amateur jumped and was able to dodge Vex’s attack. Vex continued the offense, slashing constantly, giving the amateur no space to breathe. With surprise, the amateur dodged all his slashes, albeit barely. The challenger is now positioned across from Sett. He saw the challenger’s face steel. Vex now infuriated with the challenger, readied his final blow. Vex used both of his swords to slash to the right, with a left slash following, both shockwaves growing larger and larger as it curves towards their target. 

As the shockwave made its way to the challenger, the weapon in his hand started to glow. When the shockwave looks like it was about to hit its target, the amateur swung the weapon, and the shockwave changed direction. Sett did a double take. The amateur swung a second time, countering the second blow. ‘Well shit’ Sett thought, ‘a new champion’. Suddenly, his hair stood on end. The shockwaves were not heading towards Vex. Sett stood up from his throne as soon as he realized the first shockwave was making its way towards his tills, still growing larger and larger. It collided with the tills, creating an explosion, blasting away people and debris alike. He immediately ran towards the exit, and in his peripherals, he saw the second shockwave going towards his balcony. ‘Fucking hell’ Sett thought as he felt the shockwave throw him into a wall and knocking him unconscious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sett awoke to bricks and wood on top of him. He, of course, punched his way out. Sett immediately made his way towards the tills, not even bothering with his servants who may still be buried underneath debris. Most of the crowd was gone, busy fleeing from the rubble that buried half of the arena. ‘Buncha pussies’ Sett thought. He found Sherap’s leg sticking out from one of the stone debris. He bent over, pulled him out harshly and hung him by his feet. “Report, Sherap. Where’s my fucking money.” Sherap startled by the sudden force, started struggling and only stopped when he saw who was holding him, “Uh, I don’t know boss.” Sett growled and tightened his grip. Sherap squawked before he continued “b-but before I went under I saw the guy heading towards the tills. There were 10 sacks of gold before we got hit, but now they ain’t here.” Sett griped his foot even tighter before letting him go. He was tempted to slam him to the ground, but he needed someone to manage the tills. 

He looked towards the pits to see if Vex is still there. Sett saw him in the same spot he was before the shockwave, only now he’s on the ground with a big hole in his chest. Growling, he slammed his fist against the nearest wall. Sett was livid. This guy not only killed his champion, but he took his money. He still had plenty of money, but it’s about teaching this guy a lesson. **No one screws with the Boss**. He’s going to find that guy and give him the same treatment he did to Vex. For now, he was going to buy info on the guy. Surely, someone in the arena knows who this guy is, and hopefully, how to find him. Sett gave out orders to his remaining lackeys to secure the rest of his money first, then find and help the others. He made his way towards his office, which was located at the top floor. It’s almost time to visit momma’s house like usual. Once inside his office, he opened his safe where he keeps his extra stash of gold and filled a pouch for Ma. He will always leave Ma money, no matter what the cost. 

Sett’s ears perked up from a noise that came from behind. ‘Must be the newbie trying to take more money. I’ll make sure to pound the bastard to the ground.’ After tying the pouch and keeping it in his pocket, Sett sighed and casually turns around, ready to face him. “Bold of you to come to my fucking-’. His sentence was interrupted as his eyes were greeted with a man that he can only describe as ethereal. Flawless pale skin, with purple markings on his face. Raven hair that matches his eyes. A teal scarf that decorated his black and purple uniform; this guy’s definitely a lunarian. His brows furrowed in confusion. ‘I did not remember the newbie being this hot’ Sett thought. Then Sett caught sight of the weapon the man was holding. It was really fucking similar to the weapon the newbie had. This bastard is with the amateur. Ready to respond with his fists, the vastayan took a fighting stance. The man only raised an eyebrow, and held his hand up, the weapon disappearing from his hand in an attempt to peacefully negotiate. 

Sett ignored his gestures and immediately dashed forward to punch him right in his perfect face. The lunari gracefully dodged the attack, crouching down and countering it with a slice to the vastayan’s abdomen from his weapon. The blow staggered Sett to one knee. He rolled his eyes at the strike. ‘Always with the fancy ass weapons.’ Through gritted teeth, he looked up, ready to strike again. However, the man was gone. He left nothing in his trail, except for the bleeding wound on Sett’s abdomen. With no threat in sight, the vastayan got up and started to care for the wound. He wouldn’t want momma to see this mess. He pulled out a healing potion and some gauze from his desk. As he bandaged his wounds, he tries to think of an excuse to tell momma. Outside, a full moon shone on the arena, giving Sett a view of the damage done by the challenger. This is going to cost him a lot of money. Finishing up the bandages, he drank the potion and threw the glass bottle in a rage. The wounds have already stopped bleeding. Sett can worry about the arena later. Right now, he needs to make his way to Ma. He’s late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Momma’s house is in the nearby village. This village is small and isolated, and Sett likes to keep it that way. The isolation helps hide his not so ethical business from the village, and more importantly his mom. The vastayan made his way to one of the larger houses in the village, courtesy to all the arena money he gained. Gently, the door was opened to his Ma’s room. Deep and slow breathes shows that she’s already asleep. He cautiously made his way to her bed and left the pouch full of gold on the dresser. He reached up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Love ya Ma” he whispered, before leaving the room as quietly as he entered it. As he made his way to the front door, Sett noticed an envelope on floor. A deep growl emitted from the vastayan as he realized his name was on it. He picked it up and opened the envelope. The writing was written in beautiful cursive, with silver ink. It wrote:  
_I know the man who took what was yours. Go to the cave hidden behind the nearby forest tonight. There is a path that will guide you. You will find more information on the man that took your money._  
As he read the last words, Sett’s blood boiled. He should have known that he was being followed. His recklessness led those bastards to his mother’s house. He crumpled the paper and tossed it into one of the torches the lit up the room. “This definitely isn’t a trap” Sett said sarcastically. Is he going regardless? Of course, he is. How could he pass up a chance to beat the shit out of the newb who stole his money, and teach that lunari that invading his Ma’s house is unacceptable.


	2. Odd Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So classes started for me and i wasn't able to upload this as soon as I wanted to. But don't worry, I will finish my first chaptered series, no matter how long it'll take.

The Forest was quiet tonight Aphelios thought, as a brisk summer breeze brushed through his long dark black hair. Sitting upon an old rock with his back to the entrance of a cave, Aphelios reflects upon today’s events. The light of the full moon was there to help settle his thoughts. Today's outcome was not expected. He didn’t expect the runaway to be that skilful with the weapon he stole. Aphelios assumed that he would swiftly be defeated by the arena's champion, leaving the weapon in the possession of the Vastayan who runs the arena. The mission was to go in and steal the weapon back, killing the half-breed if he got in the way. Yet, when he arrived to confront the leader, he discovers that the runaway defeated the champion, Vex, taking gold and half of the arena with him.

Still under the poison's effects, Aphelios was unable to communicate with the larger man, leading to a fight that was not worth his time. The Vastayan was surprisingly fast, despite his size. Regardless, Aphelios countered his punch effortlessly with a slice from Severum. He used the balcony as his exit point, jumping down and using the arena banners as a rope to slow his descent.  
As he retreated, his twin sister spoke to him, "you will benefit greatly if you ally with this person". Aphelios almost botched his landing; he did not like where this is going. He landed near a pillar that was adjacent to the office, where he climbed to the top. Crouching on top of the arena pillar, the shadows of the night concealed his presence. He had a perfect view of the Vastayan's office.  
Aphelios observed him treat his wounds as Alune continued speaking to him, "he has the money and power that will aid you in retrieving the weapon.” He shook his head, 'that’s not a good enough reason’ he thought.  
As if she was reading his mind she said, “The Vastayan does not fight with any magic, nor weapon; he fights with his fists. The weapon cannot counter his attacks”. Aphelios tore his gaze away from Sett and glanced to the side, as if he could see his sister right beside him. As he dwells on the thought, the sound of a bottle shattering brought his eyes back on Sett. 

Shards of glass scattered throughout his office. Aphelios eyes were drawn to his abdomen, where the wound was healing nicely. Though, it will leave a scar. Sett began making his way to the door, and Aphelios had to decide what his next move will be before Sett leaves. Closing his eyes, he sighs with defeat and made his decision. He gave a nod to his sister and followed the half-breed out of the arena. He was led to a small village nearby, shielded by a dense forest. He continued to follow, using the darkness of the night as his camouflage. Following Sett was ridiculously easy. How can you lose a large, half Vastayan man who wears a purple fur coat? Aphelios wonders how he has yet to be assassinated or black-mailed. While he was following Sett, he ponders how to secure a deal with him. Confronting him is out of the question. He needs Sett to come out of his own will. His pursuit was stopped when Sett entered one of the larger houses in the village. Brows furrowed in confusion, and Aphelios pondered why he would buy a house in such a lonesome village. 

Observing his surroundings, he saw a perfect spot to survey his target. With a running start, he scaled a nearby house and landed on the roof with grace. He spotted Sett through the window on the second floor. What he saw next astounds him. Sett was leaving money for a sleeping woman with purple hair and pointed ears like his. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he saw Sett kissed her forehead and tiptoed away, trying not to wake her. A dull ache made its presence known in his chest. ‘So, he has a heart’ he thought. It would have been so much easier to use him, had he not known that. Sett may not be a saint, but he does not deserve to be exploited and killed. Memories of the past started taking over his mind, making the dull ache in his chest turn into sharp, burning pain.  
“I know it hurts Aphelios,” Alunes voice cut through his thoughts, “I mourn for the lives that we manipulate and take. But you must continue, even if we suffer, for our people.” Using Alune’s voice as a guide, he swallows the lump in his throat and took three deep breathes. Inhaling through the nose, exhaling through the mouth. Reaching into his coat, Aphelios takes a piece of paper out, along with a pen, and he started writing a message that will hopefully bring Sett to him. Aphelios carries these items around, especially when he’s under the poison’s effects. He sealed the message with an envelope, slid off the roof and landed on the front yard. With precise aim, he flicked the envelope, gliding underneath the slit of the front door. 

Footsteps was heard from the other side. Confident that Sett will follow, Aphelios started to make his way towards the cave he mentioned in the message. Which brings him to the present, waiting for the half-breed while he meditated on his actions. He feels the effects of the poison fading, as well as his sister’s presence. “Time is almost up. I wish you luck Aphelios. Remember, deep breathes and believe in our faith”, and as she said that, her presence disappears. The warm embrace of her sister is now replaced with the cold temperature of the night. Aphelios is now alone. He continues to stay put and wait for Sett.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aphelios opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps coming closer to the cave. The sun was now rising to sky, with its rays peaking through the leaves of the dense forest. ‘Took him a while’ Aphelios thought. He remained sitting on the rock, seeing the Vastayan approach. A smirk was etched into Sett’s face, revealing his fangs. He stopped right in front of Aphelios, staring down on him. Unbothered by his action, Aphelios stared back. “Damn, and I thought I was the only pretty boy fighting around these parts. Sad to see that title taken away from me.” Sett boldly commented. Keeping a straight face, Aphelios slowly positioned his hands near the sword concealed near his hip. He did not need Alune’s weapons to fight, but it made his life a whole lot easier. Sett carried on with the conversation casually, even if he was the only one talking. “Which is quite unfair really. Don’t you already have a title of your own? What was it your people call you? Weapon of the Moanful?” Aphelios couldn’t help feel his eyebrow twitch at that remark. Sett saw it as motivation to carry on, “Awe c’mon Phel, I’m only playing. I know how much that precious religion of yours means to ya.” 

Aphelios wondered why it took so long for Sett to arrive. His offending comments answered his question. The Vastayan took the time to do his homework before arriving. Aphelios was rather impressed at the amount of information he gathered in such a short period of time. Perhaps his sister might be right; Sett will be a useful ally.  
“Not much of a talker, are you?” Sett said, slicing through his musings. “I like that. Let’s cut to the chase. I’m here to beat your ass and kill that fella of yours.” He stooped down, leveling eye to eye with the Lunari. Their faces were inches apart. Without breaking eye contact, he jabbed Aphelios in the chest, “You can keep the money if you live, but don’t ever mess with me again.” Aphelios broke his poker face to scoff at the Vastayan’s threat. His patience had run out, and in a blink of an eye, he pulled his sword out in one swift move. Sett was faster and casually stepped back, anticipating the attack. The smirk on his face grew into a grin. “Saw that one coming from a mile away. I thought you can do better than that pretty boy.” Sett glanced down and noticed his sword. Tilting his head, he asked, “where’s the fancy moon weapons? I already saw one of ‘em. I wanna see the rest.” Silence was Sett’s only response. Standing up, Aphelios took a side stance with his left arm on guard and his right arm holding the sword behind him. 

“Oh? Well lucky for you, I have five weapons myself.” Sett held up his hand and splayed his fingers. He puts one finger down as he counted, “One, two, three, four, and five.” He creates a fist with his raised hand and leaped towards Aphelios. The punch was quickly blocked by the sword, lodging in Sett’s forearm. The wound was deep, but he didn’t seem fazed. Aphelios huffed and forced the sword downwards, following up with a series of slashes. All strikes landed on his unprotected chest, bringing the Vastayan to his knees once more. Thinking this was his opportunity, Aphelios started to talk. Suddenly, Sett rushed forward with his right fist. Aphelios was caught off guard and barely side stepped the punch. Sett missed, but Aphelios could feel how much force was packed into that single punch. The force was powerful enough to send him flying to the nearest tree. Air was knocked out of his lungs as his back collided with the tree trunk, and he slid to the ground. Using the sword as a support, Aphelios slowly rose to his feet. He realizes he needs to end this quickly. The longer they fight, the more powerful Sett becomes. 

Aphelios gripped his sword with two hands. He took a deep breath, and when he sharply exhaled, he dashed towards Sett with incredible speed. With a roar, the sword came slashing down. Sett evaded the attack, letting the sword dent the ground. He used that chance to stomp on the weapon. Aphelios attempted to pull out the sword, but to no avail. With another attack incoming, Aphelios released his grip on the sword and dodged the strike by doing a back flip. He may not match Sett’s strength, but he has the agility to compensate. He landed on his hands and used the momentum of his legs to kick Sett’s chin. As Sett recovered from the kick, he quickly did a front kick to his abs, and a final round house kick to his chest. Sett fell onto his back. Aphelios swiftly snatched his sword and pinned him to the ground, the sword drawing blood from his neck. Both men were breathing heavily from their battle.  
Not wasting any time, Aphelios started to speak “Aibek. That’s the man you’re looking for. And I know where he is.” Sett raised an eyebrow. Aphelios continued, “I am not affiliated with him. I only seek to bring back the weapon he stole.”  
“The thing that destroyed half my arena?” asked Sett.  
“Yes. It is a powerful artifact that belonged to my people. It has the power to counter any magic that is targeted towards the weapon’s user. It uses people’s spells and abilities against them” Aphelios explained in between breathes.  
Sett’s ears twitched while he stared at the Lunari. “Thanks for the info, but people don’t usually tell information unless they want something. So, what do you want?” Questioned Sett. Aphelios stayed quiet. He did not want to expose his true intentions to Sett.  
Carefully picking his words, he answered “An alliance. I bring you to him. You get your revenge and kill him. All I ask is for the artifact. Everything else he owns can be yours.”  
Tilting his head in curiosity, Sett asked Aphelios “You’re currently holding down the leader of the fighting pits. Don’t ya have the skill to kill him yourself?”  
Aphelios scowled at the question. He responded, “If I could, I won’t be here asking for your aid.” Sett’s face turned smug, causing the blade to be pressed harder against his throat. “The weapon also counters Lunari and Solari weapons alike. Since you fight with your hands instead of magic, you can easily defeat him. Do we have a deal?”  
Sett looked Aphelios up and down before saying “Well its not like you leave me much of a choice. Either way, it’s a pretty sweet deal Phel. I’m in.”  
“Good. You have three days to prepare for the journey. Meet me back here when you’re ready. We’re going to Bildgewater.” Aphelios stood up, sheathed his sword and started making his way deeper in the woods. Sett sat up, massaging his neck, tensing up when he realized how far Aphelios was going to take them.  
“Hold up, he’s already in Bildgewater?” Aphelios heard Sett call after him. He only continued walking and made sure to be out of site by the time he stood up.

Returning to his base, he considered today’s battle. More particularly, Sett’s punch. How was it that powerful without magic? There was absolutely no magic. If there was magic, he would’ve felt it. That punch was pure raw power. What would have happened if Aphelios was not able to dodge it? He shook his head to rid of those thoughts. ‘That is none of my business’, Aphelios thought to himself. ‘As long as we achieve our goal. That is the only thing that matters. And I will achieve it. I must.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, using Sett's passive in LoL was a big brained move for me. I am so proud of thinking up that fight scene. I'll try to implement all their passives and abilities in the story. ACCURACY IS A KINK.


End file.
